Harry Goodwitch
by patrickregalado
Summary: What if Harry Potter went to the world of Remnant but the catch is... He's a toddler. how baby Harry adventure be like in the world of Remnant. He came to the world of Remnant like 1 year before the RWBY show start.


**Welcome to my little project since the day I found baby/toddler Harry Potter fanfiction. Reading those fanfictions has inspired me to write my own fanfictions. But it will be in a crossover world like going to other world or dimension.**

 **The story takes place before and during the Canon story, right after Team STRQ and before Team RWBY. Like the before the Team RWBY is formed.**

 **Warning: The Characters might become quite OC and I doing my very best to stay true from their character personality.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Glynda Goodwitch is a huntress and Professor of Beacon. She is going to the random part of the forest because of Grimm activities. It was supposed to be an ordinary mission. Go in, kill some Beowolf and return to Vale.

Except, it wasn't a simple mission become something else.

A flash appears couples miles away at front of her, the same spot of her destination and she is going to investigate the flash since it is the same location of her mission.

She has taken cared a few b Beowolf and looked dumbly at the child. The child shouted "Doggy!" with such a cheerful voice and raising his arm to the Beowulf. Glynda quickly takes in action to save action by using her semblance sending the grim flying same time killing the beowolf. The child says "Bye-bye! Doggy!" while waving his hand bye-bye.

Glynda bundled up the toddler (a boy, she dimly registered) and quickly make up a call back to the Beacon to pick up her up at her location. Currently, they are in the clear, no Grimm activities miles away. She relaxes a little and waits for a ride to arrive. Glynda looks at the child, the child has black hair with green eyes and a lightning scar on his right forehead. The child carrying stuff deer and his blanket cover him saves and warm.

"Hi!" the child said with a cheerful voice. Glynda thinks such innocence child haven't tainted of fear of his parent kill and fear at the Grimm, just curiosity and innocence.

"Hello, what's your name?" She said with a smile, "Hawwy!" the child said.

"Hawwy?"

Baby shakes his head and said again "Hawwy!"

"Harry?" she asked the child. (I know this might quite OC of Glynda, Of course, she care for her students inside and outside showing professional and business matter to be set of example to all potential hunters and huntresses.)

Harry smile and nod his repeat the fast he can. "I'm Glynda." She said to Harry.

"G-l-lyn!" baby Harry said with a cheerful voice. "No… Harry, its Glyn-da" saying her name slowly to be very clear to Harry.

"Gl-Gl-Glyn!" Harry said cheerful saying Glyn voice like have made a success. Glynda just smiles and think 'close enough'.

Bullhead arrives to pick Glynda and Child (Harry).

The child has fallen asleep and snuggles warmly to Glynda. Gylnda just smiles to the child sleeping.

* * *

Arriving at the Beacon Glynda first destination is the clinic to check Harry's health for any potential danger while he was in the wild like Hypothermia or any form of the disease.

Glynda experience the mother rage finding hit mark presumes a hand mark and lack of nutrition which mean haven't properly feed. But Glynda and Clinic staff relief the child innocence still intact but a bit of sign of negligent and fear of hitting.

Harry is quite close to Glynda like shouting 'Glyn' when he saw her reaching his hands or carrying shout 'Glyn!' when he can't find her. Harry become close to Glynda for an unknown reason but just theory by the nurse and the doctor.

Professor Ozpin said, "What are going to do with the child?"

Professor Ozpin is presented when Glynda went to the clinic and watch the entire event in the process. Glynda is speechless a bit while carrying Harry asleep and said: "I'll adopt him…"

"Harry Goodwitch," Glynda said.

The adoption process was quick since he was in the forest since no one bothers to find his birth certificate and, Ozpin and Glynda didn't mention the flashing part.

Months have been passed since Harry adopted, Glynda takes Harry to shop to buy for his daily needs like clothes and also some toys. The toy store Harry picked very few toys but his favorites are stuffed toys like an owl and a wolf naming it 'Padfoot'. Glynda just chucked at the Padfoot named.

The child has new life and a whole new adventure in the world of Remnant. And how Harry will effect in the world of Remnant? And Beacon.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap of this chapter and beginning of this story!**

 **If there any problem with my story let me know and I will begin fixing it to make more understand for you readers!**


End file.
